The White Woman Of Destiny Isle
by TheSilverKitsune
Summary: What would it be like to see a ghost? Terrifying. When this happens to Sora he freaks out. His friends wont believe him, and neither will his family. But they better start believing, before its too late!
1. The Sighting

Disclaimer:

Kitsune: MINE!!! MINE!!! KINGDOM HEARTS BELONGS TO ME!!!! AHHH!! ::falls to the ground in pain::

Bob: What you have just witnessed was a figment of your imagination, and was not real in any way.

Kitsune: HELLO IM BLEEDING TO DEATH HERE!!!

**

* * *

**

Chappie 1

"Yawn!"

Sora woke up like he did any other morning, to his obnoxiously annoying alarm clock that made a yawning noise. He only used it 'cause Kairi gave it to him. Sora got up and went to make breakfast. An egg sandwich and orange juice, the usual.

He got dressed and left to meet Riku, at 7:00 sharp, down by the old creek.

"I bet this is just one of his pranks." Sora said to himself. That's what he thought, but he was thinking too much and not paying enough attention. He turned the wrong corner and stopped dead in his tracks. The temperature dropped, suddenly it was freezing cold on a hot summer morning.

"Hello…" Sora looked at his feet, he would not look up. Well guess what? He looked. And what he saw would haunt him for the rest of his life.

* * *

Review this please! also look at my other fanfictions!

Thanks!

I bid you good day


	2. The Journal

Disclaimer:

Kitsune: ::crawling towards Bob:: I…will… own… Kingdom…Hearts…!

Bob: Nope

Kitsune: Why are you so mean!!

Bob: It's in my genes. Which, by the way, costed $600

.Kitsune: Shut up

**

* * *

**

Chappie 2

Fear struck everywhere in Sora's body, and it won, as he gazed upon this White Woman suspended about 2 feet in the air. Sora found a pipe near him and hurled it as hard as he could at the figure, and as you could have guessed, it went right through. His legs came back to life and he was ready to run, but for some reason, he couldn't. He fell to his knees. The Woman approached him and said 1 short sentence, "Beware the White Woman of Destiny Isle." And with that she vanished.

Now see Sora was a skeptic about this stuff and so were his friends, and when you're a skeptic if someone comes barging into your room saying they saw a ghost, you won't believe him. And this was that kind of case. He told everyone at the Isle, but no one believed him.

Two weeks later, when he had finally put that moment behind him something happened that got him at least one vote towards him. Sora was walking to the library and when he got there, he looked in the ghost book section (Sora had taken a fancy to these kind stories since "it" had happened) and something fell off the shelf that surprised him. The journal'sowner was and it had fallen to a certain page. It was a historic document, but it had information about the White Woman?! Here's what it said:

Beatrice Andrea Mantelina died last month of a mysterious poisoning, no doubt from foul play. The prime suspect is Francis Partrey Leonheart. He is to be hung at noon tomorrow.

* * *

HAPPY HAPPY CLIFFIE!!!!!!!!!!!!

Bye Bye now!

(REVIEW!!)


	3. She knows?

Kitsune:standing triumphantly over Bob:Muahahahahahahahaha! Once the 9:00 train comes and squashes you flat there will be no one to stop me from stealing the rights to Kingdom Hearts!

Bob: It's 10:00…

Kitsune: No, it's 9:00!

Bob: Daylight savings.

Kitsune:falls down anime style:

P.S. I'll give gummy bears to whoever guesses the name of Yuffie's favorite song!

* * *

**Chappie3**

Sora showed this newly found evidence to everyone but Cloud, Aeris, and Selphie. Cloud and Aeris were "sick" today (if ya' know what I mean) and Selphie was just plain clueless. Sora secretly hoped that that bully, Yuffie, would be sick today so he wouldn't have to face being teased by her. But of course, she wasn't, he found her beneath the stairwell, listening to music.

"_You come in cold, you're covered in blood. They're all so happy you've arrived. The doctor cuts your cord, hands you to your mom. She sets you free into this life. But where do you go? No destination, no map to guide you. Wouldn't you know, it doesn't matter, we all end up the same._**"**

"Hey Yuffie…" "Fuck you" was her bitter reply "Hey what's that?" "Nothing! It's nothing," Sora cried as he started to run away. Too late, Yuffie jumped up and pinned him down. "Give me the papers!" Sora was trying to keep them away from Yuffie but was failing miserably. In a matter of seconds the papers were hers. As she started to read them she turned a pale white and yelled "Where the hell did you get this!" "I… I… I found them in the library…"he managed to get out. Wrong move. She grabbed the collar of his shirt and slammed him against the wall. "Liar! These papers where in my room 10 minutes ago! Tell me how you got these papers!" Sora would have answered right then if he could breathe, but unfortunately, he couldn't. He passed out soon after.

* * *

I know it was short but I like short chappies! Oh and Mrs. RikuSesshy, don't get so worked up! I'll update as soon as I can!


End file.
